1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for calculating music information, and more particularly relates to an apparatus for calculating, based on an acoustic signal of a piece of music, information used for controlling a device which renders lighting, a video and the like according to the piece of music so as to provide the information, and a music reproduction apparatus capable of controlling the lightning and the rendering.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, as an apparatus for rendering a video accompanying the music being reproduced, an apparatus has been suggested which calculates a musical feature based on an acoustic signal so as to render a video (Patent Document 1). The apparatus calculates low frequency components and patterns based on music data so as to acquire rhythm information, and displays an image in synchronization with the rhythm information having been acquired. The apparatus disclosed in Patent Document 1 calculates the rhythm information as the musical feature of apiece of music, and therefore an effect of displaying and rendering the video in synchronization with the rhythm can be changed.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2000-148107